


Sealed with a Kiss

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: I Did it for You, Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dealfic, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley, Handcuffs, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sexual Content, Sub Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley knew Castiel was his the second he came to him to make a deal.  He said he would do anything to save Dean Winchester, and Crowley decides to take full advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal is Struck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is WAY more hardcore than the things I usually write... but what the hell, gotta admit it was kind of fun to write. Maybe sometime soon I could investigate this pairing again? We shall see... :3

 

Crowley had seen a lot of things in his day, and yet for the first time in his life, he was speechless. 

He’d seen Heaven and Earth moved, seen creation firsthand.  He ran Hell.  He’d tried every form of torture humanity could think up and created more than a few methods of his own.  He’d met the Winchesters and lived, which wasn’t something a lot of baddies could say - especially since most of them ended up with a bullet through their brains. 

And yet he never expected there would be any circumstance in which an angel would be on his knees before him, begging for his help.

“And why should I help you?”  Crowley said, struggling to keep his tone bored.  In reality, he was practically giddy.  Picking at his fingernails he looked away, taking a deep breath. “Why shouldn’t I let that bastard die?  Dean Winchester no long chasing my ass and messing up my plans sounds too good to be true.”

“I can’t let him die, not like this.  After all he’s been through, from Hell and back, it’s cancer that’s killing him?  I can’t let that happen.”

“That’s the irony of the situation, isn’t it?  And I like me a bit of irony.”  Crowley grinned wolfishly, hissing at a demon who tried to approach.  There was no way any other business was getting done while he had such as juicy, entertaining thing going.  Who knew how long he could wring this out until the angel finally gave up and left - or worse, tried to smite him down in his own lair? "Besides, you're an angel.  Can't you fix him without my help?"

"I tried... but nothing worked.  Maybe when I fell from grace, I lost some of my talents and haven't gotten them back yet."

"Poor little warrior of God."  Crowley rolled his eyes.  “Fine, you can't do it yourself.  What do I get out of this deal?”

“Whatever you want that I can give you.”

Now that made Crowley look up.  Castiel looked so small kneeling before him, his hands twisted in his tie, the bags under his eyes thrown into stark relief from the flames flickering across his face. Getting up off his throne Crowley squatted down beside him, tipping his face upward with a finger.  There was defiance in his eyes, his lips pressed together in a thin line. 

“Now that… might just be enough to convince me to save that damned annoying denim nightmare.”  Crowley grinned, the gorgeous blue eyes before him narrowing in suspicion as he reached for the end of the angel’s tie.  “The only question is… can you actually deliver the payment I’m prepared to ask for?”

“What is it you want?”  Cas asked, his voice quiet.  A couple of hell hounds in the corner growled at him making him tense up, Crowley snapping his finger to quiet them. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing you’ll miss.”  He said slowly, smirking when the angel’s stare didn’t diminish in intensity.  “I know you won’t betray them, so there’s no point to even ask that of you.  You also won’t betray Heaven or give away any angelic secrets.  You won’t let me get a finger near your grace or even think  of letting me clip your wings, though those both would be good payments.  Clearly, I’m in a generous mood to ask so little of you.”

“Cut to the chase.  I don’t have a lot of time.”  Cas bowed his head, his thoughts drifting back to where Dean lay only partially conscious in a hospital bed, Sam alternately crying and calling anyone he thought might be able to help save his brother.  “What is it that you ARE asking of me then?”

“Sleep with me.” Crowley raised an eyebrow at the whiplash quick reaction as the angel looked up to glare at him.  If it had been any other demon, they would have run for the hills if they could see the holy fire burning in the angel’s eyes, but not the King of Hell.  Not when there was something so juicy and perfectly wicked right in front of him waiting to be plucked.  “Just once, on my terms, no right to refuse anything I ask for.”

“…Just one night, and you’ll save Dean?”  Cas asked, his words slow and carefully chosen.  Crowley nodded, feeling the resistance draining out of the angel the longer he considered his options.  “Save Dean. Then… then you can take what you want from me.”

Without warning the demon grabbed Castiel’s face between his hands, hungrily devouring his lips with his own.  The angel unwittingly gasped, Crowley taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, briefly tasting divinity before pulling away and standing up.

“Done.”  Crowley grinned, snapping his fingers.  Pulling Cas onto his feet by the lapels of his jacket he straightened his tie.  “The deal’s been sealed.  Go topside and check on your precious human if you don’t believe me, then come right back here.”

“You have my word.”  Cas nodded, preparing to leave.  Crowley caught his wrist at the last second, his eyes fierce. 

“If you try to get out of this deal, or refuse anything I ask for when you return to me, I won’t just reinstate the cancer into his body Castiel.  You try to welch on me, and I’ll kill him in an instant.”  He said coldly, no trace of humor in his voice.  The angel nodded, his face tense yet resigned.  “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”  The angel said quietly, his defiance crumbling.  For a moment, he stood before Crowley in the guise of a broken man, and then he was gone, no doubt rushing to make sure his sacrifice was worth the price he’d have to pay. 

Crowley returned to his throne to wait. 


	2. Payment in Full

Sam was on him in an instant, pulling him into a hug that fully engulfed him.

“Whatever you did, it worked!”  He grinned at Castile as he pulled back, jerking his head over at the bed where Dean lay looking tired yet healthier than he had in days.

“I knew you two would think of something.”  Dean smiled, holding out a hand to the angel.  He crossed the room and took it, dropping to his knees beside the bed as his legs gave out on him.  Dean ran a hand through his hair affectionately.  “I don’t know what you did, but it’s cured me.  The doctors took a scan while we were waiting for you to come back and said the tumor had disappeared.  They want to keep me here overnight to observe me just in case.”

“I’m glad you’re alright.”  Cas said in a tight voice, trying to keep composure and failing.  The brothers exchanged a look, both of them able to tell nothing good could come of Castiel being so tense.

“…What did you do?”  Dean asked quietly, Castiel looking up at him in panic.  Swallowing he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “Did you make a deal, Cas?”

“That is no concern of yours.  All that matters is that because of what I did you’re better now.”  He said, pulling his hand from the hunter’s as he stood.  His shoulders sagged as he turned away, unsure whether he could continue to keep the tears from falling if Dean kept looking at him with such concern.  “You need to rest to regain your strength.  I’ll be back to check on your tomorrow afternoon, I have something to attend to now.”

He didn’t wait to hear Dean’s response before he was traveling back to Hell.

*****

Crowley was smiling smugly from his throne when Castiel returned. 

“Ah, none of that.”  He clicked his tongue as the angel reached to remove his tie, hands falling away in confusion as Crowley stood and started towards him.  Pulling a jet black collar out of his pocket he motioned for Cas to turn, the angel looking wary as he did as he was told.  “Calm down, it’s for your own safety.  Its to tell everyone you’re here as my guest and that they’ll be painful consequences if they even think of harming you in  any way.”

“I’m surprised you care.”  Cas said dryly, shifting his head uncomfortably as he tried to get used to the feeling of the collar pressed tight around his neck.

“I don’t like people touching my things.”  Crowley snickered, pulling a leash out of his pocket.  He raised an eyebrow at the sour look on the angel’s face as he attached it to his collar, jerking him forward by it.  There was resistance, the leash taut between them as the angel reared back slightly, his neck rigid with defiance.  “Remember, you agreed to this.  Don’t go contemplating escape unless you want your precious hunter to meet an untimely end.”

Castiel didn’t speak, but when the demon jerked the leash he followed without question.  When Crowley ordered him to materialize his wings, he did as he was told without hesitation or comment.  He kept his face carefully blank - but he couldn’t control the fluttering and shivers his wings gave as Crowley led him through Hell, various demons and hell hounds cackling and jeering at him as they went.  As they approached a set of wrought-iron double doors, the angel felt a sick lump forming in the pit of his stomach, trying to hold his wings still as he was led inside.  He couldn’t stop his wings from jerking when the doors slammed shut behind him, the lock clicking into place at a snap of Crowley’s fingers. 

“Nervous, little angel?”  Crowley laughed low in his throat, his eyes flashing red as he watched Castiel’s wings shiver at his voice.  He snapped the leash, Cas swallowing against the collar as Crowley circled him.  “Kneel.”

He did as he was told, sinking to his knees as Crowley stopped in front of him running a finger down the side of his face.  The demon laughed, grabbing a fistful of the angel’s hair making his wings go rigid, feathers splayed defensively.  Cas hissed but didn’t try to pull away, Crowley grinning ear to ear as he looked down at him. 

“On your hands and knees, like the dog you are.”  He growled, forcing Cas into position.  He stayed still as the demon started to circle him again, occasionally running hand down the curve of his back or giving him a smart smack on the ass.  “After all, you’re nothing more than an attack dog of Heaven.  No free will, nothing but a mindless order taker.  Your kind have always been good at following the leader, haven’t you?”

He didn’t respond, shaking with silent fury as Crowley ran a hand down the length of his left wing.  He started when the demon grabbed onto one of his principle flight feathers and twisted, the angel’s head shooting up in revolting and pain.

“Answer me when I ask you a question.”  Crowley hissed, burying his fingers into the black feathers shaking under his touch.  “It doesn’t matter to you who tells you what to do, does it?  First it was God, and then Dean from what I’ve heard.  Everyone’s favorite heavenly errand boy, doing whatever anyone tells you to.  Are you a mindless slave, taking orders from whoever you can get them from?”

“Yes.”  Cas said quietly, his wings trembling against his back as Crowley released them.

“You crave it don’t you?”  Crowley laughed, jerking the angel’s face up by his hair again.  He had expected to see defiance, rebellion burning brightly in those bright blue eyes - what he found was resignation, and if he wasn’t mistaken a subdued flickering of lust.  Grinning he jerked the angel to his feet, hooking a finger around the collar as he snapped the angel’s clothes away.  “You want to be used, don’t you Castiel?  You need it, need someone else to take control and do whatever they want with you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Cas said softly, his voice barely more than a whisper as Crowley wrapped a hand around his cock, raising an eyebrow at the angel when he found it half hard for him.  The angel blushed, but didn’t dare look away. 

“Look at you, getting hard like a shameless whore.  That’s what you are, aren’t you?  Heaven’s little whore, a body for rent to whoever wants it.”  Crowley drawled, eyes flashing red as Castiel gasped, biting his lip to keep some measure of composure as the demon stroked him with sure fingers, rubbing the palm of his head over the head drawing a groan from deep in the angel’s throat.  “Tell me, how long did it take for Dean to order you on your knees to swallow his cock?  Or did he fuck you in the back of that stupid car of his, or spread you out over the hood and watch you squirm against it as he shoved you full?  I bet you were aching for him from the minute you saw him, just waiting for him to give you an order.”

Cas whimpered, unconsciously thrusting his hips forward to push more of himself into Crowley’s hand.  He bit back a groan of disappointment as the demon pulled away, his wings fluttering in agitation.

“On your knees again.”  Cas complied at once, swallowing when Crowley snapped his own clothes away.  He couldn’t help but lick his lip as he approached the trembling angel, threading his fingers through his thick dark hair.  “Put that mouth of yours to work.”

Cas leaned forward eagerly, pink tongue darting out to lap at the bead of precome glistening at the tip of the demon’s cock.  Crowley stifles a moan as the angel teases him, his lips and tongue lick and nip at him.  Unable to take it he tightens his hold on Cas’s head and shoves himself inside him mouth and into his throat, groaning deeply as Cas gagged. 

“Look at you, so compliant.  Familiar, isn’t it?  How many times have you knelt like this for Dean or his brother, for another angel?”  Crowley hissed, hips thrusting forward in quick, short jerks.  Cas’s eyes drifted shut as he stayed as still as possible, his wings jittering against his back from the abuse and arousal flaring through him as Crowley used him.  He choked when Crowley came with a groan, holding his face still at the base of his cock as he blasted down the angel’s throat.  When he was spent he pushed Cas roughly from him, an obscene wet pop echoing around the room as he slipped out of his mouth. 

Castiel panted, arms shaking as he struggled to stay in position as Crowley walked across the room to the large, lush black bad against the wall.  It took him a few seconds to realize the low, keening animal noise he was hearing was from his own throat, his cock red and swollen between his legs from his desire to come.

“Get over here.”  Crowley said in a low voice, Castiel relying on his wings to steady himself as he staggered to his feet and made his way towards the bed and climbed onto it.  The demon raised a hand from where he lounged back against the pillows, the angel crawling over to straddle him as the demon dragged him down into a kiss by his collar.  As he pulled back, Cas watched as the red overtook his eyes, his smile turning up at the corners wolfishly.  “On your stomach, now.”

Cas complied, shivering as he waited for the demon to touch him.  Crowley spread his legs, fitting himself between them as he ran a hand up Castiel’s thigh making the angel whimper, thrusting his hips down into the bed.  Clicking his tongue the demon smacked him, a groan ripping from the angel’s throat as he lined up his cock still glistening with saliva at his entrance and pushed.  Beneath him the angel froze, his spine rigid and his wings flapped in panic. 

“You won’t be getting any prep from me angel, I’m not your lover.”  Crowley laughed, one hand falling into the curve of his hip as the other grasped at the angel’s wing joint using it as a hand hold.  Cas screamed as Crowley sunk into him, writhing against the pain shooting through him.  The demon laughed, waiting less than ten seconds for the angel to adjust to his size before pulling back slowly, Castiel biting down on the pillow under him as Crowley jerked back into him picking up a brutal rhythm. 

Pulling him up by the wing in his grasp, Crowley dragged Castiel up onto his knees as he continued to thrust into him, one hand reaching around to grasp the base of the angel’s hard, leaking cock.  Cas whimpered, his head thrown back against the demon’s shoulder, desperately keening for Crowley to stop, to let him come, anything. 

“Fuck…”  Crowley groaned, spilling himself inside the angel’s trembling body.  He let go, taking satisfaction in the way Cas crumpled onto the mattress as he pulled out of him, whimpering as he reached for his dick.  Clicking his tongue Crowley laughed, pulling Castiel’s hands away taking delight in the way the angel sobbed desperately but put up no resistance as Crowley materialized chains at the headboard locking his wrists to it.  “The night’s still young, and I have a plethora of things to try on you, little angel.  Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come before we’re through.”


End file.
